<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Souls by kj_feybarn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595903">Fire Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/pseuds/kj_feybarn'>kj_feybarn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Standing in Favor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit depressing, But she WAS loved, Cody is always there to get it, Cody is right, Cody thinks Obi-Wan is ridiculous, Her path, Obi-Wan loses his lightsaber a lot, Pong Krell before he was terrible, Still wasn't great, as he always is, his visions started a little earlier, very ridiculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/pseuds/kj_feybarn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few one-shots of Jedi, lightsabers edition</p><p>Chapter 1: Pong Krell - who he once was (before he was terrible)</p><p>Chapter 2: Ahsoka and her path</p><p>Chapter 3: Obi-Wan loses his lightsaber... a lot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Standing in Favor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jedi-Friendly</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What He Once Was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pong was more than happy to finally leave the council chambers when the meeting was done.</p><p>He understood the need for after reports, but he did wish that they could happen <em>after</em> a good night’s rest.</p><p>“Knight Krell, one last thing.” Master Windu’s voice stopped Pong from making his retreat and he turned back to face the council.</p><p>“We’ve received word that you’ve already reserved one of the training rooms for every morning this upcoming week.” The council exchanged looks at that. “Are we to understand that you wish to continue your pattern of showing Senior Padawans the benefits of Jar’kai?”</p><p>Well, that was <em>one</em> way to put it. Certainly not how Pong would have, though.</p><p>Pong bowed his head. “I did intend to, unless the council protests?”</p><p>Master Windu shook his head. “No, you may proceed. But we do request that you try to keep injuries to something the healers can deal with quickly. We’d rather not any extended visits this time.”</p><p>Pong grimaced at that. He hadn’t <em>intended</em> to send Padawan Delben to the healers for a full week. “Yes Masters.”</p><p>The Council nodded again, and this time when Pong headed for the doors the Masters let him leave.</p><p>-_-</p><p>The next morning came bright and early, and Pong’s attempts to meditate the one persistent dream away were met with a distinct lack of success.</p><p>But that was no matter, Pong thought, as he looked out at the crowd of padawans and young Knights that were gathered in the training room. He always found sparring cleared his mind more effectively than meditation anyways.</p><p>“Whose first?” he asked, as he shed his robe and twirled his two saber handles in his grip.</p><p>A few padawans looked intimidated, but there were always those excited to attempt to cross blades with him, and this time was no exception as several hands flew into the air.</p><p>Krell examined each of them before choosing a human padawan with blond hair and a well-crafted lightsaber handle who looked like they probably spent more time in the archives than the salle.</p><p>He didn’t expect much of a fight from the padawan, which was what he was looking for. This fight was less to prove a point and more a chance for Pong to warm up.</p><p>The chosen padawan looked a little shocked to be picked and jumped nervously onto the fighting area.</p><p>Pong shifted his sabers to their lowest setting, waiting for the padawan to do the same. “Well then, let’s see what you have?”</p><p>Pong let the fight start out easy, the point was for him to get warmed up, and he could hardly do that if he ended the fight within the first few minutes.</p><p>The padawan wasn’t as terrible as Pong had expected, they were a Djem So user, which caught Pong by surprise. They’d looked more like a Niman or Shien user, but there was always a surprise or two to be found.</p><p>Still, once Pong determined that he was warmed up enough for a real duel he was able to end things quickly.</p><p>He couldn’t tell if the padawan knew that he’d taken it easy on them or not, but he was certain that they’d realize soon enough that he had.</p><p>“Who next?” He eyed the newly raised hands, more than the time before, apparently a few people had been encouraged by how long the first padawan had lasted.</p><p>“You.” He gestured to a Nautolan Jedi who was oozing confidence. It would be good to establish <em>just</em> how this training session would go, and he sensed that this Nautolan would be a good option for that.</p><p>The Nautolan entered the spar area, already lighting their saber.</p><p>Pong gave it a moment of consideration, an Ataru user. He let a smile creep across his face. Oh, this would be <em>easy.</em></p><p>“Ready when you are,” Pong said, drawling a little. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”</p><p>The padawan came at him with a high leap, striking down at him from above, but Pong had been countering that move since he’d been a padawan himself, and he countered easily, with one of his dual-bladed sabers, while sweeping out with his second saber, and forcing the padawan to clumsily re-direct his landing.</p><p>Pong never gave him a chance to recover, catching the still off-balance Jedi with several fast sweeps of his blades.</p><p>The fight lasted all of thirty seconds.</p><p>If this hadn’t been a training, the boy would be dead.</p><p>“Next.”</p><p>Djem So. The fight lasted a minute. Pathetic. Dead.</p><p>“Next.”</p><p>Shien. 45 seconds. Failure. Dead.</p><p>“Next.”</p><p>Niman. Two minutes. Shamefully weak. Dead.</p><p>“Next.”</p><p>Ataru. Three minutes. Overconfident. Dead.</p><p>“Next.”</p><p>Makashi. Fifteen seconds. Dead. Dead. Dead.</p><p>The dark whispers of his dreams lurked in the back of Pong’s mind.</p><p>This was why Pong was here, why every time he was in the temple he hosted these trainings. In his dreams, as vague and misty as they were, he heard Jedi scream and die. Maybe if Pong prepared them, fewer of them would die.</p><p>Pong turned back to the senior padawans and younger knights watching. “You think this is a game?” he asked, casting his gaze over the assembled group. He gestured to where the padawan was nursing a small burn on their wrist, looking a little shamed. “If that’s the quality I’m to expect from the rest of you, then you might as well leave.”</p><p>No one moved, though the air of the room shifted uncomfortably. Pong gave it a moment longer. “Who’s next?”</p><p>For a moment the room was silent, no one eager to volunteer, and Pong pointed at a Kiffar. “You.”</p><p>Djem So. Five minutes. The best yet, if only barely. Still dead.</p><p>“Next.”</p><p>Soresu. Three minutes. No confidence. Dead.</p><p>“Next.”</p><p>Ataru. Four minutes. Potential there. Dead.</p><p>“Next.”</p><p>Shien. Seven minutes. She might actually survive out there.</p><p>“Next.”</p><p>Niman. One minute. Would have been better as a farmer. Dead.</p><p>On and on, Pong took each Padawan and Knight who wanted to challenge him.</p><p>Dead. Dead. Dead.</p><p>He ended the session for the day.</p><p>“Tomorrow, anyone who can’t last longer than three minutes might as well not show up.” A couple of padawans looked down shamefully, and Krell gave them pitying looks.</p><p>He didn’t know what was coming, his visions were still so very vague, covered in a mist he couldn’t yet see through. But if they weren’t prepared, they’d most certainly die.</p><p>“As it is, these trainings will be hosted the next time I’m on Coruscant, and you can try again then. For the rest of you? We’ll see if we can get you into shape.”</p><p>A few of them smiled, most of them still looked a little sheepish.</p><p>There was hope for them, though, and perhaps Krell might be able to get them ready, could get them to the point where they might just survive.</p><p>“Remember, these weapons are your <em>life</em>. You better know how to use them.”</p><p>There was hope.</p><p>There had to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This Weapon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her first sight of a lightsaber had been Master Plo, raising his own blue saber to protect her from the slavers.</p><p>In the end, Plo’s warmth was what she remembered most. But when she joined the other initiates back in the temple, the story of how a Jedi Master had saved her from slavers with his lightsaber had been a big hit.</p><p>And they all dreamed of the day they’d be Jedi Masters themselves, with their own lightsabers, showing up to save the day.</p><p>-_-</p><p>Her first training saber was yellow.</p><p>It didn’t fit <em>perfectly</em> in her hand, but it was good enough to help her start getting the feel.</p><p>The first time she tried a kata, a <em>real</em> one, and not the one that involved standing still, she was clumsy and uncoordinated. But so were half of her crechemates, so it was fine.</p><p>She kept trying and trying.</p><p>Long after that first day she practiced, until the movement was smooth and easy.</p><p>Then she started on the second kata.</p><p>She practiced and practiced, and then the third.</p><p>Then the fourth.</p><p>Eventually Master Drallig started teaching them how to put the movements together, and if it started clunky, well, that was why they had practice.</p><p>Sometimes she wished she could skip her politics lessons or her courtesy classes, even if she supposed they were <em>probably</em> useful.</p><p>Still, the feel of the lightsaber in her hand wasn’t <em>quite</em> right.</p><p>-_-</p><p>Master Drallig was not a fan of Jar’Kai. That much was clear.</p><p>But despite the way it made his nose crinkle in consternation, he helped her find a saber that fit into her left hand.</p><p>It felt better.</p><p>It felt… almost right.</p><p>-_-</p><p>Illum was cold.</p><p><em>Very</em> cold.</p><p>Ahsoka almost didn’t feel it, staring around with the rest of her crechemates at the white landscape. She could feel the singing of the crystals buried deep in the land.</p><p>Somewhere, deep within herself, she could feel a specific song, just for her.</p><p>Her crystal.</p><p>And a harmony singing alongside it.</p><p>Her <em>crystals</em>.</p><p>Despite herself, there was fear twisting up inside of her. That quiet voice she hadn’t been able to silence, asking her if she was <em>really</em> meant to be a Jedi, if she was <em>good</em> enough, if she would ever <em>be</em> enough.</p><p>Deep in the caverns her crystals sang, and she met each fear head on with every step.</p><p>When she finally found her crystals, right next to each other and singing a beautiful harmony just for her.</p><p>They were cold in her hands, but she’d never felt so warm.</p><p>-_-</p><p>“These weapons are your life.” Ahsoka looked down at the recently completed sabers she’d presented to the training masters. “Only wield them in defense of yourself or others, never in vengeance.”</p><p>Ahsoka nodded, feeling the weight of the sabers heavy in her hands and in her heart. “I know. I will.”</p><p>-_-</p><p>“You’ve done so well, ‘Soka.” Plo smiled at her, sure she couldn’t actually see the smile, with the mask and goggles, but she could still tell. “Never forget, these weapons are your life.”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled at him, feeling warmth glow in her soul.</p><p>“Thank you, Master Plo.”</p><p>-_-</p><p>“This weapon is your life.” Master Obi-Wan told her, handing her back the fallen weapon. She’d had to get through the last part of the battle with only her shoto. “Your life is very valuable to me, I hope you take good care of it.”</p><p>Ahsoka wanted to cry a little. She was tired, so very tired. The war was draining her. And to hear Master Obi-Wan’s gentle care almost made her want to break. He rested a hand on her shoulder. “I’m very proud of you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>-_-</p><p>“These weapons are your life.” Master Anakin was fidgety, not at all composed. “You could have been killed, Ahsoka! What were you thinking!”</p><p>“It was an accident.” And it was. She’d been outmatched and if it hadn’t been for Rex she would have died. “I’ll do better.”</p><p>“You have to, Ahsoka. If you don’t, you die.” He was shaking a little, and Ahsoka knew she’d worried him. But she’d done what she thought she had to do.</p><p>“These weapons are your <em>life</em> Ahsoka. Don’t lose them again.”</p><p>-_-</p><p>
  <em>These weapons were her life</em>
</p><p>She ached, the accusations that had been lodged against her had hurt. The way she’d been abandoned hurt worse.</p><p>She could take the weapons back, could take her place as a Jedi.</p><p>
  <em>These weapons were her life</em>
</p><p>She wasn’t sure she could live this life anymore.</p><p>She left her weapons and her life behind.</p><p>-_-</p><p>She accepted her lightsabers back, confusion stirring inside of her.</p><p>She wasn’t a Jedi. She wasn’t a Jedi.</p><p>But she wanted it again. Not yet. But someday she wanted to come back.</p><p>And yet here she held her sabers in her hand again. The weapon of a Jedi. It felt like a promise, it felt like the future.</p><p>She couldn’t help the hope that stirred inside her.</p><p>Even if it was accompanied by an unease she couldn’t place.</p><p>Anakin had changed her crystals.</p><p>They weren’t <em>her</em> crystals. They were her sabers, the hilts she’d put so much work into building, into forming until they felt perfectly right in her hands.</p><p>A promise. The future. But…</p><p>But they weren’t her crystals.</p><p>She looked up at Anakin, who was smiling almost anxiously at her.</p><p>Her emotions were still in turmoil. Loss and confusion were still rolling strong in her soul. She couldn’t give him what he wanted.</p><p>“Thank you.” But she could give him that much. “We’ve got work to do.”</p><p>-_-</p><p>
  <em>This weapon is your life</em>
</p><p>The words echoed in her mind</p><p>She clutched the saber tight in her hands</p><p>What life? What life was there left?</p><p>
  <em>This weapon is your life</em>
</p><p>All of the 501st gone</p><p>The Jedi <em>dead</em></p><p>The republic fallen</p><p>
  <em>This weapon is your life</em>
</p><p>The world wouldn’t stop spinning while she grieved</p><p>She let the weapon slip from her fingers</p><p>By the time it hit the ground she’d already turned away</p><p>
  <em>This weapon is your life</em>
</p><p>That life was dead</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She held the Inquisitor’s sabers in her hand, the crystals were no longer crying. They were healed, or perhaps… healing.</p><p>These were the weapons of a Jedi.</p><p>She was no Jedi.</p><p>She had been, and she’d lost it. She’d thought she could return and that opportunity had been stolen.</p><p>There <em>were</em> no Jedi.</p><p>She was no Jedi.</p><p>The crystals whispered to her.</p><p>
  <em>This weapon is your life</em>
</p><p>She was no Jedi, she refused to claim that title again.</p><p>That was a path lost to her now.</p><p>But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t hold true to the lessons that had been taught to her. She <em>would</em>. She was not a Jedi, but she had been raised one.</p><p>
  <em>This weapon was her life</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ...is your life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think you dropped something, Sir.”</p><p>Obi-Wan stared down at the weapon in Cody’s hand. “It would appear I have.” He took his lightsaber from Cody, a little bemused.</p><p>He slid the saber into his belt. “I’ll have you know that this is absolutely not my fault.”</p><p>“Oh.” Cody was quite remarkable at feigning belief. “Do tell how you dropping your lightsaber isn’t your fault.”</p><p>Obi-Wan gave Cody a smile. “Well, I couldn’t be holding my lightsaber while keeping that missile from hitting our men, now could I?”</p><p>Cody’s attempt to not roll his eyes was remarkable, but it seemed his exasperation with Obi-Wan antics was too much to resist. “I do believe that’s why you have a hook on your belt, sir.”</p><p>“There wasn’t time.” And it was <em>true</em>, Obi-Wan had barely had time to drop his lightsaber and get his hands up in time to catch the missile that had started the battle in the first place.</p><p>Cody did not look impressed.</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t actually blame him, if Anakin had used an excuse like that Obi-Wan would have been <em>very</em> much judging him.</p><p>“Please don’t do that again, General.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “I will do my best.”</p><p>Cody rolled his eyes again and started heading away.</p><p>“Thank you, Commander!”</p><p>-_-</p><p>Obi-Wan gave Anakin a severe look, holding out Anakin’s lightsaber. “This weapon is your <em>life</em>, Anakin.”</p><p>Beside him Cody started choking, prompting a concerned Rex to start pounding him on the back when the coughing didn’t immediately cease.</p><p>Obi-Wan gave him an amused and technically chastising look, but Cody just sent back an unrepentant eye roll.</p><p>Ah, his Commander really did manage to convey a brilliant amount of snark without even speaking a word.</p><p>-_-</p><p>“I think you dropped something, sir.”</p><p>Cody’s voice was truly exasperated as Obi-Wan turned to see his lightsaber once again resting in his Commander’s hand. “Ah, yes.”</p><p>Cody was doing his very best not to scowl at Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan could sense it anyways. “I don’t supposed this one isn’t your fault either?”</p><p>“Oh no, this was undoubtedly my fault. I’m afraid I let Grievous knock me around more than planned.”</p><p>Cody did <em>not</em> seem impressed. “Sir, you need to be more careful.”</p><p>“I will try.” He took his saber from Cody’s hand. “But thank you, Commander.”</p><p>-_-</p><p>“Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan kept his voice stern, holding both of the young padawan’s sabers in his palms. “I don’t suppose you’ve an explanation for this?”</p><p>The tip of Ahsoka’s lekkus darkened a little. “Uh… they fell?”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “You must be careful, Ahsoka. These weapons are your life.”</p><p>Behind him he heard Cody choke on the rations that Kix had shoved into his hands, causing Rex to once again pound him on the back.</p><p>“Yes, Master Obi-Wan. I’ll be careful,” Ahsoka agreed, and she sounded sincere.</p><p>“You all right there, vod?” Obi-Wan heard Rex ask concerned.</p><p>“Yes,” Cody’s voice was hoarse. “Just choking on idiocy.”</p><p>Rex snorted. “Looked like a ration bar, but sure.”</p><p>-_-</p><p>“Sir.” Cody sounded downright annoyed this time. “I think you dropped something.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “I know, Cody.”</p><p>He reached for his lightsaber, but his commander’s grip tightened around the hilt. A moment later his Commander loosened his grip, looking abashed. “Apologies.”</p><p>Obi-Wan hesitated, before moving his hand back. “I sense you have something you’d like to say?”</p><p>“No sir.”</p><p>Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Cody, I would like to think that we’ve made it this far in the war because of our ability to be honest with each other.” He forced back a smile, because he didn’t think Cody would appreciate it. “Or rather, because you’ve always been willing and able to call me on my nonsense.”</p><p>Cody looked at least the slightest bit tempted to smile, which Obi-Wan counted as a minor victory. “Sir. Several times now, I’ve heard you tell General Skywalker and Commander Tano both that this weapon is your life. Yet you seem perfectly willing to discard yours.”</p><p>There were several unhelpful replies on the tip of Obi-Wan’s tongue, but he’d learned that sarcastic comments about how his own life was easily discarded were taken about as well by Cody as Cody’s comments about his life being replaceable were taken by Obi-Wan.</p><p>“It’s not that.” Obi-Wan sighed. “I won’t say I’m perfect at it, but I do try, very hard to always be making the best decision that I can at any time.” He grimaced a little. “Sometimes that includes letting go of my lightsaber.”</p><p>“The best decision should be the decision that protects you, sir.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled a little. “I disagree, but you know that already. And as tempting as it is to let us engage in <em>that </em>particular debate, I do wish to thank you.”</p><p>“For picking up after you?” Cody asked a little wryly.</p><p>Obi-Wan hesitated. It sometimes felt like a mine-field talking to his men. He never wanted to imply an order or a demand, never wanted to cause any of his men to feel obligated to him more than the Kaminoans already had.</p><p>“I trust you with my life, Cody.” He gently reached out and finally took his lightsaber from Cody’s hand. “Thank you for always taking such care with it.”</p><p>Cody seemed frozen for a moment before he shook himself. “Of course, sir.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. “I will try to lose it a little less.”</p><p>His Commander rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you will sir, until the next time when you decide the best decision requires you drop your lightsaber.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged, but he wouldn’t deny it. “Yes, until then.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>